The present invention is directed to oxo-imidazolyl compounds. In particular, the present invention is directed to oxo-thioxo-imidazolyl compounds useful in the treatment of infectious diseases, including bacterial infections.
Bacterial infection remains a problem—particularly with each discovered new resistance to existing antibacterial drugs. Thus, there is a continuing need for new compounds that are useful in the treatment of infectious diseases, including bacterial infections.
There are 2-epimerase enzymes specific either to bacteria or animals that are not utilized by the other. For example, UDP-N-acetylglucosamine 2-epimerase is an important enzyme intermediary used in animal cellular amino sugar metabolism. UDP-N-acetylglucosamine 2-epimerase, however, is not found in bacteria. Instead, UDP-N-acylglucosamine 6-phosphate 2-epimerase is utilized by bacteria. We have identified compounds that inhibit gram-positive-bacteria-specific 2-epimerase enzymes. Accordingly, such compounds have use in disrupting the metabolism of gram positive bacteria without affecting host animals, including humans, that do not utilize the gram-positive-bacteria-specific 2-epimerase.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2007062078 describes the preparation of amide containing heterocyclic compounds as thrombopoietin activity modulators. International Patent Publication No. WO 2005016227 describes the screening for heparanase-activating proteinases for use in the therapeutic degradation of heparins. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005042213 describes screening proteases participating in heparanase activation, and pharmaceutical compounds for medical uses. U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2002052396, 2003195213, and 2004198741 describe rhodanine derivatives, preparation thereof, compositions, and methods for treating or preventing Flaviviridae family viral infections and associated diseases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,998,447 and 6,514,952 describe the preparation of 5-membered-ring heterocycles as inhibitors of leudocyte adhesion and VLA-4 antagonists.
E. V. Leshcheva et al., Izvestiya Bysshikh Uchebnykh Zavedenii, Khiimiya I Khimicheskaya Teckhnologiya (2003), 46(5), 105-108 describes new functional derivatives of 4,4,6-trimethyl-4H-pyrrolo[3,2,1-I,J]quinolin-1,2-diones. R. T. Pardasani et al., Phosphorus, Sulfur and Silicon and the Related Elements (2002), 177(10), 2435-2443 describes syntheses of indigold dye precursors and bioactive compounds via condensation of 1,2- and 1,4-diones with thiohydantoins. V. Chazeau et al., European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1992), 27(6),615-625 describes study of 5-arylidene-2-thiohydantoins with potential immunomodulating and anticancer activities. International Patent Publication No. EP 237138 describes the preparation of heterocyclylidenethiozolidine derivatives as aldose reductase inhibitors and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. M. K. Rout, J. Indian chemical Society (1958), 35, 287-293 describes thiohydantoin derivatives and their use in the estimation of silver, mercury, and copper. A. J. Hill et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., (1924), 46, 2806-2810 describes condensation reactions of cyclic ketones: the action of isatin and isatin α-chloride upon certain hydantoins.